This invention relates to an aid for painting windows and, more particularly, to an adjustable paint guard for masking a rectangular window pane.
When painting windows, it is difficult to keep paint from dripping or splattering onto the window panes. Prior art devices which have tried to overcome that problem include handheld paint guides which are positioned adjacent to the window trim to prevent the paint from landing on the window pane. However, those paint guards must be moved about the pane as different portions of the trim are painted. Paint guards which are utilized to cover or protect an entire pane are not adjustable to window panes of varying dimensions.